Back Where We Belong
by Mystik Angel 85
Summary: Edward and Bella have known each other since they were the age of two. When Edward “Dies” Bella moves back to Forks but what secrets are being held there. One Shot. E/B, J/A, Em/R & C/Es. All in Bella’s Point of view. ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the lovely Stephanie Meyer.**

**AN: Ok guys this is my first try at a particular POV other then third person. So tell me what you think.**

**Back Where We Belong**

_**Summary**_

_**Edward and Bella have known each other since they were the age of two. When Edward "Dies" Bella moves back to Forks but what secrets are being held there. One Shot. E/B, J/A, Em/R & C/Es. All in Bella's Point of view.**_

This is actually the first fan fiction i ever wrote i just didn't put it up till the fourth or so.

So here it is...

Back Where We Belong.

It has been so long since I had felt his arms around my shoulders. I missed it; I wish I could feel them again to feel safe at home. So that is why I was moving back to Rainy, Cloudy, and Green Forks. I had to get away from the looks of pity, I couldn't take it anymore, it felt so bad to see the looks that people were giving me,

I am Isabella Marie Swan-Masen married at the age of Seventeen and widowed at the age of eighteen, my husband died in a tragic car accident and his body was unrecognizable. I could hardly pay attention to anything because everything reminded me of him. Ever dark brown/red haired green eyed boy I thought of him.

When we got married most people thought that I was pregnant. But we got married out of love. The love we had since we were toddlers, and first met. Most people waited to see a bump appear but it didn't.

His family and mine didn't want me to leave but I had to. I couldn't stand being there anymore. So I took all my money and called Charlie who was living in Forks my birthplace.

After I was born my parents Charlie and Renee got a divorce, Renee said she wasn't in love with Charlie, he was heart broken, my mother moved us to Arizona when I was two and that is when I met my husband and fell in love.

I grabbed my bags and got of the plane, I walked up to Charlie who was waiting out front next to the cruiser. It was pouring rain, my father and I hugged, he then asked how I was, how my flight was and how were Renee and Phil going.

Even if I did hate the rain in general the best things happen in the rain, My first kiss was in the rain, most of my memories happened while it rained. Most thought I was crazy fro hating and loving the rain at the same time but someone once told me that when a loved one died the rain showed that they were still there and they still loved you.

One of the main reasons I moving to Forks.

After arriving at the house, Charlie left me alone he had to be at the station; yeah Charlie was Chief Charlie Swan of the Forks police department.

The house was filled with trash, and dirty laundry. The dust covered most of the cupboards. I sighed, Charlie needed me more that I first thought, I took my bags upstairs and returned grabbing a garbage bag on the way.

After hours of cleaning, and doing the laundry I was surprised by the amount of dust that I had collected.

I made dinner for Charlie and I, not know when Charlie would be back. I made a plate and covered it placing it in the microwave. I ate my dinner and did the dishes.

I then went back upstairs, changed the sheets on the twin bed, I then got undressed and laid on the newly made bed.

As I lay in bed I listened to the sound of the rain hitting the roof, I hugged the blankets tighter as I slowly closed my eyes. Hopefully my dreams would bring me some peace.

_**~Dreaming~**_

_I was sitting in the middle of our backyard in a tank-top and shorts. I was of course reading once again and was engulfed in the book I heard the door slam and looked up to see my husband._

_"Bells you reading again?" he asked as he picked me up just to sit back down with me on his lap. I nodded looking up to kiss him. "What's this one about?" he asked._

_"Oh Edward, this one's about best friends, her best friend's boyfriend died and then she found out that she was pregnant!" I said smiling. I leaned in to kiss him once more._

_He smiled and got up carrying me inside, I giggled as he took me to our room. He placed me on our bed and unzipped his pants as I pulled them down. He laughed as he lay on the bed in nothing but boxers._

_"Do you think you'll ever forget about me Bella?" He asked, my head snapped up._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked my voice was high pitched and filled with sadness._

_"Bells, I love you know that forever I will always love you. Also know to expect the unexpected. I love you Isabella." And with that my dream drifted off._

EBEBEBEB

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the alarm on my phone going off. I sighed as I got ready for school. Happy that small towns the school is only a two minute walk from my new home, Charlie had already left before I was up. I got the feeling that he was leaving me alone because I told him I didn't want to be pitied.

After dressing in tight fitted jeans, a t-shirt that had I red tongue on front, and my black converse shoes. I spun the ring around my finger as I grabbed my book bag and walked out of the house not before locking up with the spare key that was hidden under the eaves.

The walk to school wasn't that bad, the rain had seemed to hold off until I reached the office at the school. After picking up my schedule I walked to English for first hour. After getting lectured on about how Jane Austen's books were horrible I moved to Spanish, Spanish wasn't bad just boring.

Most of my day went by uneventful, I made some new friends that let me eat with them at lunch, I looked across the lunch room to see five beautiful people sitting at the table farthest away.

"Who are they?" I asked the brunette next to me. She followed my gaze. She smirked at what seemed like an inside joke.

"Oh those are the Cullen's, Emmett the big one, Alice is the Pixie and Rosalie Hale the blonde and the other blonde is Rosalie's twin brother Jasper and the last is Edward Cullen. Their all together you have like no chance, Alice and Jasper are together as are Rosalie and Emmett. The only one not with someone is Edward but he's married." Every time she would say that name I would suck in a deep breath to keep myself from passing out. She explained what they all looked like so I would know who each one was.

Jasper and Alice were holding hands and gazing in to each others eyes, they looked perfect for each other. They were wearing matching outfits I wasn't sure if it was on purpose or Alice's doing.

Emmett and Rosalie also looked good together, from what I could see they really loved each other. Even Rosalie only looked at herself in the mirror I could see the love in her eyes as often as every so often she would tilt the mirror to see Emmett. And when they would catch each other's eyes, smiles would be shining on both of their faces.

His hair colour looks similar to my husband's, the same reddish brown shade. It was unkempt and was like it was tousled, mussed (sex hair).

I could see him drawing something as fast as he could. But that wasn't what caught most of my attention. But the familiar wedding band on his left hand that caught my eye.

I stared at the ring for what felt like forever. I didn't know what to do. Should I walk over there? What if it was him? What if I go over there and smile and start to talk to him but if isn't him? They could have made more than one ring but he looked so much like him.

If it was him what would I do? How would I find out what happened to him? How was he magically alive when he should be dead? But with just looking at that feeling of just running over to him hugging and kissing him.

But what if it wasn't him? I could be setting myself up for more hurt, more pain and more heart ache. I would have to deal with seeing him everyday knowing that it wasn't my husband.

"What happened to his wife?" I asked my voice was small. I was so nervous I felt that everyone around me could feel it rolling off of me.

"I'm not sure; He told everyone that they were going through some tough time so he moved here after his parents died while she stayed in Arizona." I gasped. It has to be him there was no other way but how was he alive?!

"Wow." I said getting dizzy from all the information, I had just gotten. My husband could very well be alive.

And then I did the most unexpected thing I could do. I slowly got up, dumped my food in to the trash can. I saw Alice's gold eyes widen as she watched me walk over. Soon everyone but one was staring at me. I slowly made it to their table, my breathing was small; and shallow as I took a deep breath I looked at the boy in question. He had stopped drawing just to look at his family.

I looked at the picture to see a willow tree with leaves falling all around and a couple standing under it smiling. Most of the picture was black and white or gray but there was little pink flowers and the red nail polish on the girl's fingers and for the little bit of gold on their fourth fingers over and on their left hands.

The couple was dressed up. The woman in a wedding dress and the man in a suit. But the suit wasn't buttoned high and perfectly straight but slightly crooked and his jacket open with his shirt unbuttoned.

"It is you." I said in shock. His head snapped up to look at me. His mouth hanging open slightly as he stared at me.

"Who are you?" I heard Jasper ask. But I was lost in the sea of gold that were his eyes. His eyes were different but it was him and I knew it. And so did him.

"Just ignore us Bella and move on with your life." He said my eyes grew wide with shock.

"You really think that I'm going to move on? Edward I know you and I also know that isn't what you want!" I knew most likely everyone was staring but let them, I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

"How do you know?" He asked looking up. I picked up his drawing and waved it in front of his face like a little child.

"Because you wouldn't be drawing us if you didn't want to be my husband. You wouldn't be wearing that ring on your finger. You wouldn't be pinning over me if you had wanted to end our marriage. I may be crazy Edward for thinking that you are alive and when I wake up tomorrow I will most likely be in tears but you know as well as I you are just as bad of a liar as I am and I can see it in your eyes that you don't want me to leave" Edward grabbed the picture putting it away then looked back at me.

"How do you know I don't wear the ring…"

"So women don't hit on you? Not you Edward you have always stuck up for yourself and women hitting on you wouldn't have stopped that. I know you Edward better than you know yourself at times I know that right now you want to hug me, kiss me and tell me you love me. I see it Edward it's the torn look you had when I dated Rick."

"What if I thought I know you but I didn't?" I laughed a humourless laugh.

"Oh that was funny. Oh you must be working on your humour these days Eddie."

"Maybe I didn't know that I didn't love you" and then I snapped, I slapped him across the face and I heard a snap and yelped in pain.

"You broke my fuckin' hand!" I yelped I held my hand with my good one.

"Let me look at it" Edward said moving towards me.

"No! Leave me alone!" I screamed holding my hand. And then I saw all the Cullen's eyes go black and I smelled blood coming from my hand.

"Oh no" I muttered before everything went black.

EBEBEBEBEBEBE

I woke up to see I was in a place I had never been before. The room was an off white colour and there was a piano in the corner.

I could see the Cullen's arguing about something but I didn't care. Tears fell out of my eyes as I remembered what Edward had said. Suddenly my phone started ringing I groaned and all the Cullen faces snapped up towards me. But when I looked at the Caller ID I was happy to see I was going to talk to someone from home.

"Chace!" I yelled still laying down on the couch. I saw Edward's face fall and I frowned I hated when he was sad.

"B, how are you?" Chace was Edward's older brother he called me everyday and asked me how I was.

"Oh you know… It's hard," I said looking at Edward.

"I know B, I know but it will get easier," he promised, I shook my head.

"No, I don't think it will," I said staring into Edward's eyes.

"B, I know that Edward loves you and would want nothing more than to hold you in his arms"

"I'm not so sure anymore," Edward shook his head and ran over quicker than I could blink. _'Hang Up' _He mouthed "Chace I have to go. Thanks for the call." I hung up and looked at him. He had always had that power over me.

"You use to say I was your superhero what if I wasn't… Wasn't the hero but… Say the villain?" I took his head in my hands and made him look at me.

"Hey when have you ever not been perfect in my eyes? Did I care when thought it would be fun to paint your face in the theme of Harry Potter and you wrote a whole page from the book on your face before realizing that it was backwards? Or when you failed math sophomore year so you spent the whole summer either in summer school or in our room sulking. Who ended up helping you study for the test at the end? When you got into the Car Accident and you were all bruised up who took care of you even though you thought you were the worst looking person ok there?"

"I know but I could hurt you Bella." I brushed his hair out of the way.

"Look at me" I commanded. He looked up and his black eyes softened to the topaz from before. We just stared into each others eyes not breaking gaze until my phone rang. I groaned and picked it up.

"Yellow?" I asked as I answered looking back at Edward.

"Bell I know you don't want to but Sam Uley and some other kids you use to hang out with want to have dinner with you. I told them you would go". My father said as soon as the words left his mouth I groaned but perked up.

"The kids from the videos?" My parents kept some old videos as me younger. And I was always with a group of boys.

"Yeah I would hurry bell. Go to the diner on the main road." I hug up before he could say another word.

"Can someone drive me?" Edward nodded and grabbed his keys. We drove towards the diner.

"We will talk Edward. Even if I have to break out the home videos in the process." He groaned as I stepped out.

I saw a huge group of guys sitting at the back of the diner. The diner was small and with the huge boys in the back it was even smaller.

"Bella?" They asked looking up I quickly walked over and looked at the group of boys.

"OK let's see if I can do this huh OK well you're Jacob. Only reason I know that is you came to my…wedding." I whipped the tears away thinking about Edward. "Then I'm guessing big man at the head of the table is of course Mr Sam Uley once again the head of the group." The group all looked at each other. I didn't want to know "Next to him besides Jake is this lovely young lady who I don't know your name."

"Emily. Sam's fiance." The girl said. I knew not to look at the scars on her face.

"I'm so sorry." I said smiling. The whole group laughed. "Ok next to Jake would be Quil, next to Quil, Embry who would have thought that? Next to miss Emily would be Jared and is that baby Seth? The same Seth that was like 5 foot at my wedding. No f-in' way. And last Paul"

"Why am I always last!?" Paul yelled.

"Paul with his anger still in check" I said laughing as I sat at the other end of the table farthest away from Sam.

"So what brought this on? I mean not that I don't love this but most of ya'll I haven't seen since I was 2."

"We heard you're hanging out with the lee-Cullens" Sam said. What was he saying before Cullens?

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" All the boys looked at Sam and he nodded. Everyone was now gone from the diner and the door was locked excepted for a few older guys.

"Remember those stories about our kind the ones we use to tell you when you were little?" I looked over to see Billy Black in a wheelchair. I nodded. "Remember the one about the cold ones?" I closed my eyes and tried to think.

"I retold you it before your wedding." Jacob said from the end of the table. I remember now. Jake and Charlie were fighting. Jake was asking questions and I remember Cullen appearing a few times. That night I asked why he acted so weird when saying Cullen.

Cullen-Vampire, Vampire-Cullen, Edward-dead? Edward-Alice! Edward-Vampire?

"Are you saying…he's…?" I couldn't sat it.

"Yes" Sam said taking Emily's hand.

"That means…"

"Yep" Jared said nodding.

"Edward…" I said thinking about it. It made total sense. The Cullens were Vampires they came across Edward. Changed him into a vampire. The story said that the Cullen's weren't allowed to change anyone.

"What about the whole not biting anyone?" I asked them. Their eyes grew wide all of them. They didn't realize that I remembered the whole story.

"Well Carlisle the father figure of the group actually called us. We were going to do it till he said it was Edward. I of course know it was him. So for the first time ever we said ok. And they do not know this but if you would like to stay with Edward then you will be allowed to be changed." Jake said. I was takin' back "All for you Bells." They were doing something so unusual for me.

"But you will have to spend ever Saturday with us unless you have major plans." Sam said rubbing circles in Emily's hand.

"That's his way of saying he misses you." Emily said smiling. I laughed and looked at Sam.

"What little Sammy missed me? Aw I'm touched" I said putting a hand over my heart. The whole group laughed. "I would have come over often anyways."

"So Bella what are you going to do now?" Quil asked. I thought about it for a few minutes.

"Confront him" I spent the rest of the time at the diner with the guys. It was good to laugh this much again it felt good.

EBEBEBEBEB

The next day at school I again didn't see Edward or any of the other Cullens until lunch.

I saw Edward drawing again and I walked over. I sat down next to him taking the pizza off of his plate and took a bite.

"What are you doing here?" He asked not looking up. I smiled and leaned towards his ear.

"What I can't sit with my vampire husband?" I laughed as I saw his eyes grow wide I leaned away and took another bite.

"Who the hell told you?" Rosalie sneered at me.

"My friends. I mean who'd you think they let you change Eddie." I said as I finished the slice.

"You are friends with the dogs?" Jasper said

"Well I have hung out with them since I was like born. I mean I think they've seen me naked just as much as Eddie."

"God I hope not" Edward mumbled. I laughed and looked at him.

"Jacob Black was at our wedding. He's a wolf and made it so that you could be changed. So I would thank him." With that I pulled out my sketch pad. It was one of the passions that both Edward and I shared, other then the piano.

Once I had the outline I pulled out the coloured charcoal. I coloured in the dark red of her lips and the black of her hair. By then the bell had rung. I gathered my things and walked to Art. The teacher told me to just work on whatever I wanted and that every quarter I had to have a major project to turn in.

I continued to colour in. The rest of the day was boring. It was the next day that surprised me.

EBEBEBEBEBEB

Edward was standing in the lunch room when I walked in. He took my books from me and led me over to his table.

"Sit please" He said I nodded sitting down. He slipped down to his knees. "I lied when I told you I didn't love you. I did it to protect you. But last night I called the pack over and they told me that I wouldn't have to keep living while you kept on aging that we could change you. And as much as that scares me, the whole living forever thing. Thinking of being with you forever made it all better. The whole time we were apart I drew you. One picture every day sometimes more and two days ago when I saw you sit next to me and get that angry face of yours the one where your eyebrow crinkles and you grit your teeth and slightly bite your lip I knew that I would do everything in my power to protect you." He touched my cheek brushing away my tears.

"I do not crinkle my eyebrow" I argued laughing.

"Oh not this again." He said laughing with me.

"You can't just except that you crinkle your eyebrow." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well I dare say Mr Masen or what ever you are now, that when you lie you never look anyone in the eye and also stick your tongue out a little bit." I said taking one hand and touching the tip of his nose.

"Well you Mrs Masen or whatever I am now I have to say that I love you."

"Well I would say that's a god damn good thing." I said putting my head on his shoulder looking up at him.

"Just kiss her already!" Emmett yelled. We laughed, leaned in and kissed.

"I missed you Isabella." Edward said playing with a lock of my hair. I smiled pulling out the picture of Alice and the one I finished last night or Rosalie.

"A peace offering." Alice and Rosalie's mouths fell open. Guess no one's ever done that before for them. "I was hoping that I could draw everyone."

EBEBEBEBEB

That was the start of my new life. Later that day when we were at the Cullen's mansion, we decided on changing me after graduation as it was only two months off. Those two months went by and here I am laying on our bed, Edward has just bitten me, and it is burning and all I can think is that I will be with Edward for Eternity. I have my soul mate.

EBEBEBEBEB

I woke three days and 2 and half hours later, Edward was by my side the whole time.

We found out that my power was a shield which was probably bought with me from when I was human as we found out that Edward couldn't read my mind like the others.

It was good cause once I got control of it, I could let it down so I could tease him in classes. Hehe.

We moved to Denali shortly after I woke up, we stayed there for ten years, then Edward and I got remarried and went on our honeymoon, leaving the family for 6 months.

When we rejoined them, we moved to a nice little town and started over again. But this time I was a vampire and I was with my Edward.

The End.

**AN: **

**Hola!  
**

**There you go. Please tell me what you think. REVIEW. and if you haven't already check out my other stories. Secret Agent Prince which i have just put back up and i will once i have finished that also put back up My Playboy Challenge but with differences. **

**Now that is my longest chapter so far it was 12 pages in word. **

**Adios. **

**Mystik Angel 85  
**


End file.
